Awakening
by Dark Radiance03
Summary: Something powerful is awakening from it's sleep. how much trouble could the world be in. nightmares of a girl's past shows who she really is. but will she like it and what of this vampire she keeps seeing in her dreams.Crap at summaries PLz read
1. Chapter 1 The Dream

**I don't own the night world.**

There comes a time when you feel lost... like a stranger.. where no one really knows the real you. But what you really want is for someone to find you or for you to find yourself. To be loved for your self and not to be alone. Well here is a story about a girl who lost herself along the road of life. A girl who's different in the inside. Someone who wears a mask to hide the real person inside. Their real self that's been sleeping for years.

Chapter 1:

Amy's pov

Every night I wake from the same nightmare that I have had since I was three I guess. The dream starts with me in this forest. It's night but I can see perfectly.

I can hear really well also smell. I can smell this sweet coppery iron smell. I look around to find the smell that was tempting me. I moved around to find It. Just then a small breeze blows the smell and my long silverish hair around me. I would follow the scent not knowing where it would take me. The scene then changes once I enter this clearing. In this clearing there are people lying there bleeding. I saw a little girl I ran towards her.

Once I got close I knew what I had been smelling.

Blood. That was what I had been smelling thinking it was delicious. But why is their a house on the other side of the forest in that clearing I can see it gone up in smoke. I swear I had seen that house before these dreams started. I saw something move at inhuman speed. I wished I never looked something was coming towards me. It's mouth had blood around it I could see his canines sharp as razors. I ran toward the trees hoping to get help for the people and to run from him.

I could tell I was running fast very fast. I could feel my canines hurt since I could still smell the blood I didn't know what was happening I just kept running I saw a house and ran toward it. But I shouldn't have went to that house I could smell that house belonged to him the man whatever he was I knew he would follow but. I went in anyway I had to call for help. I opened his door. When I was in I walked past a mirror . Out of the corner of my eye I could see something was wrong with my reflection. I turned to look at myself I was shocked at what I saw. It was me but wasn't.

I still had my silver coloured hair my face was the same. I was still pale. What was wrong was that my irises where red. My mouth opened in shock and I saw that I had little fangs.

After that everything goes blank like I had been hit on the head with something.

But when I wake up im in my room in front of a mirror and my grey eyes are a pinkish colour. That just couldn't be possible.

Thirs pov

In a forest a little bit away from Amy's house there is a guy watching hikers in the woods. He was a vampire and he was hungry but his mind kept wondering to a girl he had meet that fateful night In the forest the girl with the silver hair and red eyes. Oh how those eyes had haunted him every night they were the most beautiful things he'd ever seen in his whole existent. His name was Darius.

**I thought id try to write another story even though I have another one to finish. I just want to say thanks for reading and plz r&r.**


	2. Chapter 2 Alfie and the Vampire

**I don't own the night world. Only some character's listed at the end of this chapter.**

Chapter 2: Alfie and the Vampire

Darius's pov

I was just on my way back home from I can't believe im doing this but oh well. I just enrolled myself in high school. I opened the door to me and my dad's house. Well he's not really my dad. He's my creator. He's the one who turned me into a vampire . I decided to thinking about it. I really hated what I had become after I had turned. I turned my thoughts back to the girl I meet 12 years ago today. She was turned. But she is what I hate and yeah I hate myself

I walked in the house. Before I walked further in I looked in the mirror. My brown hair looked tousled from the wind. My face was paler than usual my chocolate brown eyes looked devious.

"Darius what are you doing." my "vampire" dad asks.

"Nothing just thinking," I said "I'm going out hunting."

He said nothing just nodded.

While I glared and walked out the door.

Amy's pov

Back to high school tomorrow. It's been going around town that there will be a new guy in my year. I wonder what he's like.

I started thinking about my dream that I had last night. It was the same as always but I got a closer look at the guys eyes. They where these devious chocolate colour . I actually got lost in them for a few scary moments.

I was out walking my staffie Alfie at the moment. As we were walking I spotted the woods. I stared at it for a second and walked away a part of me seemed to know these woods.

I continued on my way when a strong breeze blew some of my silver hair into my eyes. I got Alfie to stop walking and took a bobble out of my pocket and but my long hair into a messy pony tail.

Once we started to walk again. I wasn't looking where I was going and walked into this guy.

I mumbled an apology and started to look up.

I first looked at his trainers then his jeans then his top. And as I looked into his eyes I was literally stunned. They were this chocolate colour and they looked devious. Which got me thinking have I meet him before.

"Oh no problem. I'm Darius and you are." his voice was like velvet.

"Er Amy." I answered as I introduced myself I saw him checking me out.

From the corner of my eye I saw Alfie walk around his legs trying to get noticed.

Hopefully he doesn't trip over the lead. Because that would be so embarrassing. He did seem to notice the leash getting wrapped around his leg. Without asking me if it was okay he took the leash and unwrapped himself. I thought for a second he was going to steal my dog but he didn't. He gave me back the leash and bent down to say hello to him. Alfie seemed pleased.

"Cool dog you have their what's he called." Darius asked looking up at me.

"Alfie I'm sorry but we have to go finish his walk now bye." I said.

I don't know what came over me but it was like I knew him from somewhere. Darius nodded and got up. He started to walk away and I heard him call bye over his shoulder.

Me and Alf started walking again but I was lost in thought. Was Darius the new student if he was this was going to be awkward. I sighed and started walking home.

(Next day still Amy's pov)

I woke up again after my dream and went straight for the shower. I showered got dressed had breakfast, brushed my teeth, blow dried and straightened my hair got dressed and put a little bit of make up.

I walked down the stairs no one was here the rest of my family were either back shift last night. Or already at the school.

I was walking towards the school when I saw my friend and sister waiting for me at the gate. I walked towards them. My sister was called Audrey and my best friend Chloe.

Chloe was tall with curly blonde hair blue eyes. And Audrey was tall with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hey guys what's up. Sorry for not being up early this morning." I said

But they weren't looking at me they were looking behind me. I was wondering what was there I wondered when I looked closle at them I saw that they were close to drooling. I heard someone approch and then I heard a sweet velvet voice spoke directly to me.

"We meet again I see Amy." Darius said.

I should have know it was him.

"Oh hi Darius" I said cheerfully as I turned towards him.

When I turned I saw him smirking at me. I saw him look me up and down again.

"You know him" Audrey and Chloe shrieked.

Darius just chuckled.

I nodded.

"I meet him yesterday on a walk with Alf."

"Yeah we meet yesterday so Amy how about walking with me to the office."

"Yeah Amy go show your boyfriend towards the office." Audrey joked.

Chloe just started to laugh.

"I'm Audrey by the way Amy's big sister." Audrey says.

"I'm Chloe Amy's Best Friend." Chloe said.

"I'm Darius." Darius said.

I was about to say something but Darius garbed my sleeve and dragged towards the school.

**I only own Amy, Darius, Audrey, Chloe, Alfie and Darius's dad. Thanks for reading. Plz review.**


	3. Chapter 3 suprises at home

**I don't own the night world. I want to thanks **Nightgirl25 **for reviewing and for adding this story to your favourite stories and for adding me to your favourite author list.**

**Chapter 3: Surprises at home**

Amy's pov

I can't believe it. Darius was in all of my classes. I think the teacher's have completely crazy. Even though he's hot. I feel like I know him from somewhere. But where.

Today can't get any worse. I may actually like Darius. But I don't think he likes me. He kept flirting with all the sluts in this school. And then I had Audrey and Chloe keep teasing me all day about me having a boyfriend. It was so embarrassing. But the way he kept looking at me scared me a little. I don't know why though.

I was on my way home I heard can't be tamed by Miley Cyrus. My phone I realised. It was my mum she must be back with my six year old little sister. Kiana.

"Hey mum are you guys back." I asked.

"Hello Amy yes we are I will see you when you get in you will also have to walk Alfie he looks like he wants to go out." my mum said.

"Okay." I said

I pressed the disconnect button me and my mum never say bye. Strange huh. I was just about to open the door when I was attacked by a small two small figures. Alfie and Kiana.

I laughed I knew they where going to do that they always do it.

Kiana had my hair colour. But she had brown eyes. I put one of my arms around her and with my other I was petting Alfie.

"Hey baby how was it and hi puppy." I said.

Alfie started whining when I addressed him.

"It was fine but I missed you big sister." Kiana said.

I knew she wanted me to go on holiday with her and mum but I couldn't you see I had Alfie to take him out walks since I promised I would if I got a dog.

"Aww baby I have to take Alf out for I walk but I will be back In a wee while and I will spend some time with you okay." I said to Kiana.

Kiana smiled and nodded I guessed mum had just left us on our own but are uncle was up stairs sleeping since he was back shift again tonight. So I guessed Audrey was with mum. Kiana loved me more than Audrey. Even though she loved her too.

I walked inside Kiana and Alfie at my heels. I put on Alfie's harness and grabbed his leash and put it on. Then I switched on the kids channel for Kiana then left hoping not to run into Darius and his date.

Darius's pov

I was in all of her classes. I knew every one of her thoughts except about her dream that she kept going on about to her self.

Well at least she thinks im hot I smirked to myself. I also knew that she liked me and that she was annoyed that I was flirting with all the sluts in the school.

Looking at her I think of that girl I saw that night her hair's the same colour. It's just her eyes. I can't stop staring at her. She's beautiful her voice was like velvet if you touched it I bet it would be soft.

I was walking home with these blond sluts the ones that I was flirting with I was growing thirsty. So I decided to take a couple home with me. She made me thirsty. I was thinking about her again. I need to stop don't want my "vampire" dad to find out about her.

I knew he wasn't in so I took them all up to my bedroom. When we where in I locked the door so they wouldn't be able to escape. I took the key with me. And put it in the top drawer near the door they wernt watching me they were too busy looking around my room.

I smirked and walked up to one of the girls. I kissed her quick on the lips then I moved toward her throat. I waited until I felt her heart speed up before I took a bite and started to drink deep from her. I heard the other girls start to panic when they saw blood coming from her neck.

I stopped drinking from her once I knew I had token enough from her and moved on to the second. She tried to get away but I was to quick. Once I had enough I went to the last girl she ran towards the door. She hadn't realised I locked the door but I was still fast to get to her and the door. She started to scream but I was able to stop her by slapping my hand over her mouth she whimpered in pain. Once I had finished with then I unlocked the door and carried all them out the house and toward the woods I laid them down then I wiped their memory clean.

I wiped my mouth. I then decided to go for a walk. I saw silver hair and a dog walk down the road I knew who it was the moment I saw her.

"Amy" I whispered.

I watched her walking away past the woods. Making my way forward once I knew she hadn't saw me so I started to follow her.

**So theirs chapter 3 hope you enjoyed it. Plz review. I actuly started this story becase I had writers block for finding circle daybreak. But I have just fell for this story so im going to try and write both at the same time. Thanx for reading. :D 3**


	4. Chapter 4 nightmares

**I don't own the night world.**

Chapter 4: nightmares

Amy's pov

I felt eyes on me. As I made my way back home. I had to get home soon or my uncle Ed would be up. He would worry. He always did. If I was out till 10 he would freak when he got back after his shift. So I better get moving.

We had been out for a while. Just then Alfie halted to a stop that can't be good I thought to myself.

I turned round to look so did Alf but no one was their. But I could still feel eyes on me.

Just then my phone vibrated I had a text.

_Kiana:where r u big sis ued will be up soon so hurry up._

Ued stood for uncle Ed I laughed quietly to myself. We sometimes speak in code so we don't get caught in what we're talking about. Especially when me and Audrey sneak out. I quickly text back and starting walking again.

Kiana's pov

Big sister had left to take Alfie a walk so all I could do was wait and walk cartoons.

20 minutes later and im not bored but uncle Edward will be up soon and she's not back yet he will be very angry if she's not back. So I text her to ask where she was 2 seconds later I got an reply.

_Amy: il be bck be4 he wakes don't worry. Just comin around the corner xx_

I hope she hurries up. Just then the door opens and a black streak passes me I know who that is I laughed and went in the kitchen.

"Alfie." I laughed.

I walked toward the door and saw my big sister in the garden looking for something or someone.

I felt as if someone was watching us. I walked up to amy and pulled her toward the door. I can't believe she let me pull her.

Once she was in the door. She looked at me and asked if I was hungry I nodded she walked toward the kitchen. I headed toward the window. I looked out and saw this guy. Could he be the one who was watching us. But before I saw his face a car just had to past. But when it was gone the guy was gone. I looked again still nothing.

"Hey Kia, want some spaghetti bogs." Amy asked.

"Yes big sister." I replied.

It was a known fact in this house that we love spaghetti bogs.

Mum and Audrey came back at 7. but the both looked exhausted after their shopping trip and their once a week trip to the gym. Who knows why they go. Audrey went upstairs to do her homework and mum went for a shower. Uncle Ed came down the stairs he got his dinner and left to get the bus. Since our car is at the garage getting fixed. So me and Amy were watching a film. Which happened to be Shriek I was in love with it. I had seen them all.

I decided not to tell Amy about that guy the now. If he comes back tomorrow I would tell them all about it.

It was 9. So time for bed I had a shower, brushed my teeth and got into bed. I knew mum wouldn't be coming in to read me a story tonight so I tried real hard to fall asleep. But I managed to.

_I had a really bad dream I was walking in a woods somewhere and I saw that guy that I saw earlier. With Amy. She was staring at me._

"_GO Kia! Get out of here!" Amy screamed at me._

_I did what I was told but then I turned around to see if big sister was safe I saw the guys mouth move toward my sisters neck and heard him say._

"_You will be mine forever Amy." the guy says._

I woke up with such a shock I had fallen out the bed. I stood up off the floor and grabbed my teddy bear and walked toward Amy's room.

I opened the door and creped inside the room and saw her window open. Amy never leaves her window opened.

"Big sister I had a nightmare can I sleep with you." I whispered.

"Okay," Amy groaned and pulled up the cover "Why is the window opened."

I shrugged.

Amy sighed and went to close it. As I crawled in her bed. She returned after me. And we both fell into a dreamless sleep.

Darius pov

I can't believe im fowling her home. I must be going home. Amy and Alfie both stopped and turned around. I quickly hid up on a rooftop.

She must have felt my eyes on her. But her eyes were now focussed on her phone. I saw her look at it and laugh.

Then they started walking again. I saw her slow done when she came to her house she loosen Alfie's leash and opened the door. The dog ran in but Amy stayed outside.

She must feel my eyes again. I chuckled to myself.

The I saw a little girl with silver hair the same as Amy's with brown eyes like Audrey Amy's big sister come out and pull Amy in. I guessed she sensed to.

I started to move closer to the house. I saw the little girl looking out the window. I guess she saw me but I doubt my face since a car went passed.

So I decided to go home then come back here later. I don't know why I wanted to come back I just felt that I needed to be near Amy. She made me feel something. I don't know what yet.

It was 10 o'clock when I returned. I found Amy's room and opened the window. I crept in. I saw her lying in her bed I went a bit closer and stood watching her for a while.

After an hour was passed I heard someone creep towards Amy's room. I cursed. Why did it have to be now.

I sighed.

I moved fast towards the window and jumped out. I rushed home.

I cursed that little girl. She kept getting in the way. I dont want to hurt the girl. All I want is to be near Amy. As weird as it sounded.

When I got home I noticed my "vampire" dad wasnt there.

I sighed in relief. I guessed what he was doing his own hunting.

I walked up staires and entered my bedroom. When I got near my bed I colapsed on to it.

**Thats chapter 4 tell me what you guys think. **


	5. Chapter 5 Girls Day Out

**I don't own the night world or the movie twilight eclipse. I only own the made up characters.**

Chapter 5 girls day out

Amy's pov

The week went by so quick. I still had classes with Darius he still flirted with sluts. But he did start to sit beside us at lunch. Well mostly me.

It was now Saturday. Me, Audrey and Chloe where going to the cinema to see eclipse.

I was totally team Edward but Chloe was team Jacob. Audrey didn't care at all. Mum was taking Kiana shopping.

We where getting a lift from my uncle. Once we got there we got the popcorn the and drinks and the tickets.

While we we're waiting in queue for them to let us in. I saw Darius arguing with this man who I think was his dad. He was angry. I couldn't believe I would see Darius here I felt my heart skip a beat.

But his dad had this high school girl by his side. The man was like in his 20s but still. Maybe Darius didn't want him to date a younger girl he may be embarrassed. But the film they were going to see were already going in. so Darius was leaving. Just then our eyes meet. They seemed to calm down a bit now he just winked at me and left.

I was shocked.

Darius pov

I can't believe the idiot would do such a thing as date a teenager. When I say date I mean to drink from. Or whatever he does with them.

Just then his line was going in. so I had to leave. When I was leaving I caught the eye of Amy she looked surprised to see me. I just winked and left. I did see the look on her face. I chuckled. She was so fun. I wouldn't let him get his hands on her. She was mine.

Amy's pov

Oh god im so bored. The first two films were alright. But this one is boring. Ever since I read eclipse I have a know hate for the character Jacob Black. Even though they chose a hot guy to play him makes no difference to me. All he's doing is ruining someone else's happiness.

I was also still thinking about the argument I only half over heard.

_Flash back_

"_why the hell are you going after high school girls she's to young." Darius snapped at the man with a young girl in his arms._

"_come now Darius. It's not like we're going to get find out." the man laughed._

_The girl laughed to._

_I just saw the side of darius but I knew he was angry. I had this crazy urge to go over there and hug him and tell him to calm done. But my body had other ideas. Instead I just stayed beside Chloe and Audrey. _

_END FLASHBACK _

thankfully the credits started so I could get out of there. When we were leaving I saw the man who could have been Darius dad. Well I hope I guessed right.

When he looked up I turned my head away and started to walk a little faster.

Okay I knew it was strange but a part of me told me to walk faster and I did.

I did notice the strange looks I was getting off of Chloe and Audrey. I also noticed the man check out Audrey. Even though he had a girl by his side. Who looked like she was holding on to him for her life since it looked like she was going to fall.

I also noticed another girl was flirting with him.

Once we got outside I looked around for someone but I knew he wouldn't be there I sighed and we kept on walking toward a place they could eat.

**Okay how was that. Sorry if anyone loves jacob black but I just don't. I decided to update this ****chapter. So plz review.**


	6. Chapter 6 Chloe psychic n prophesy

**I don't own the night world. Plz review.**

Chapter 6: Chloe psychic and prophesy trouble

Amy's pov

"_I wont let him touch you my love." a voice said threw the shadows._

_If only I could look up now that he's in front of me but since im blushing like mad I won't for now._

_I knew I was dreaming again. But it was different._

_The guy who spoke sounded familiarly. Funny he sounded like Darius._

_He spoke again. "Your mine and mine alone my love."_

_I tried to catch my breath. My dreams are weird. No one would call me my love ever. All the guys at school are kinda scared of me, Chloe and Audrey. I looked up at him and saw it was Darius._

_I stifled a gasp. I had knew it was him from the moment he started talking. I looked up at his eyes and saw an emotion I never thought I would see in his eyes while he was looking at me. Love. Pure raw love in his eyes._

_As I looked at him. I figured something else to I was in love with him. _

_I guess I always knew my heart would go crazy just being near him. I loved the way he smiled. He seemed perfect for me._

_While I was babbling in my head he started to move his head closer to mine._

I woke up just before our lips touched. I moved my fingers to my lips. The dream seemed real somehow. I must be going crazy I thought.

I distantly remembered this afternoon. I remembered my heartache as he left the cinema. Oh and back to the film I preferred the book but I was so a team Edward. I don't know why but ever since the second book I hated Jacob black even though it was just books and now films. I hope they can impress me with the last two movies.

Well I'd better get back to sleep. Tomorrow is monday after all. This time I entered a dreamless sleep.

Monday at school (still Amy's pov)

I was at school early today I got a call from my best friend Chloe. She is kinda psychic. She predicted I would meet a stranger walking Alfie and it can true. This time she's writing some prophecy's. She seemed shaking up about them though she said she can't remember writing than but when she woke up they were there and in her writing.

"Hey." I called to her.

Audrey was ill so it was just the two of us today.

"Hey here they are I think you should read them." Chloe answered.

Always getting straight to the point. I took a hold of the notebook she had written them. She must have copied them to put in here. Instead of taking the pieces of paper with her. They read.

First one

_Born to fight the_

_darkness. Though _

_asleep power through_

_a connection grows._

_Without her other _

_half she will fall_ .

_She will awake to_

_fight the evil in the _

_sea. To bring him _

_to his knees._

I just turned my attention back to the others. I decided to keep reading them till the last one.

_Through blood he's _

_awakened. To put out _

_the_ _light. Awakened he_

_shall be by his sons _

_devise._

Third one

_the life he has now _

_he never wanted. Brought_

_to him in the shadows that_

_bound him._

_His love will return._

_Hating her will bring_

_pain to both._

_Cut deep both shall _

_be life and emotions_

_joined by a silver thread._

_Where both need to be ready _

_to face the darkness._

Last one

_my plan will work._

_My fathers return._

_Those little fools._

_Will soon fall._

_Humans will fall at _

_his true might. So we _

_can fully put out the _

_light._

"Creepy huh who do you think it's about." I asked her.

She just nodded then shook her head.

I knew she didn't know but they was something she wasn't telling me.

But I wouldn't force it out of her. I knew I had to try and avoid Darius that dream might make her go weird. And blush. Hopefully not.

I guessed I really did love him. We had this connection.

Darius's pov

I knew I shouldn't but I couldn't help myself I had to know. I saw everything I even heard what she was thinking.

_As I looked at him. I figured something else to I was in love with him. _

_I guess I always knew my heart would go crazy just being near him. I loved the way he smiled. He seemed perfect for me._

If only she knew the truth. But she couldn't. Well not right now. I still have to get her first. I would get her. I always used to get what I wanted even when I was human. I guessed she'd woken up. So I stopped listening and went to sleep.

Monday afternoon (still Darius pov)

I had a feeling she would avoid me. I hated it. When she does that. Wait I have only know her for a week and a couple of days. I kinda guessed she was the easy embarrassed type.

I saw her leaving the school with a notebook in her hand in front of her face.

She seemed so caught up in what was writing she didn't even see me. So she ended up walking into me.

She fell down and landed on her butt the notebook went flying. She didn't seem to notice though. I would have to grab that notebook while she was not looking or gone home running from me with embarrassment.

"Sorry." she cried.

"No problem." I said smirking at her.

I held out my hand and she took it. The moment our hands touched I felt a spark of electricity run up my arm must of went up her arm to I thought as I pulled her up.

"I- I- I gotta go kay see ya sometime." then she was off like a rocket after saying those words.

I sighed. I bent down and picked up her notebook and began to read. What I saw shocked me. The book was full of prophecy's. Things that would have got her hurt if she understood what they meant.

I decided then and there I would protect her no matter what.

**thanks** **for reading plz review. And I guess I made the chapter a wee bit longer I think.**

**RosarioLamia HellGirl**


	7. Chapter 7 Meeting in the woods pt1

**I don't own the night world.**

Chapter 7 meeting in the forest

Amy's pov

Omg Audrey and Chloe is going to kill me. That stupid hot guy Darius. Oh god did I just think. I got to stop thinking about the jerk.

Just then my phone vibrated across the table announcing I had a text.

_Oh just great._ I thought.

Of course it was Audrey. I'm so so so dead.

_Audrey: hey bbz u still have the notebook don't ya plz say u do coz we're meeting in the woods that u pass with alf. _

Oh no not there I had a very bad feeling about it. That guy in my dream looks exactly like Darius. Would the Darius look alike be there or am I just going crazy.

Just then I got another text from Audrey.

_Audrey: ah u lost it haven't u that's y ur silent. U __dropped it I bet n ur lover boy picked it up._

_Amy: how do u know that._

_Audrey: I was watching duh u blushed n ran but didn't notice u dropped it n if u are wondering. yh he read it so now we have to either let him no bout coco or we mainly u have to forget ur feelings for him._

_Amy: I think we should tell him n I got to go walk alf meet u in the woods. Soon_

I don't know why I answered so fast I really didn't want to forget about him. It's going to be bad though I couldn't tell audrey about my dreams but maybe I could ask him.

I just kept walking my eyes on alf. It must be easy being a dog. They don't have to deal with stuff like we have too.

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice him.

The him was Darius of course.

I cant believe I walked into him again.

"I'm starting to think your new hobby is walking into me." Darius chuckled.

"It's so not and any way you have something that belongs to me." I said while glaring at him.

That's when I noticed what was in his hands. I just grabbed the notebook and tried to walk past him.

But he grabbed me and said "I think you have to say something maybe a tiny little. Thank you." he said that sarcasticly.

"Thanks." I said.

Then I seemed to remember something.

"What are you doing later." I asked.

"Nothing sweetie you trying to ask me out on a date." he asked.

"N-N-No why would you think that. I was only wondering if you would meet me and Audrey and Chloe in the woods later. We have to tell you something." I stammered.

"Alright I will just give me your number I will give you mine and text me the time you want to meet." he said.

After we exchanged numbers I was aloud to meet.

Once I got to the door I saw Kiana at the window. She only recently started to do that. I opened the door let Alfie out of his leash and harness. Gave him fresh food and water.

I then stood behind Kiana and asked. "What's up baby."

"Nothing big sister." she said moving away from the window.

10 minutes later Kiana was gone to stay at a friends house for a sleepover party.

I quickly text Audrey and Chloe that Darius was coming and that I had the notebook back. They replied back instantly with the time.

We had to meet at seven so I text Darius to tell him.

_Amy: we are meeting 7 so cee u then x _

_Darius:Okay sweetie can't wait for our date ;) n whats with the kiss the end x_

_Amy: its not a date n I put a kiss the end on all my txts so there x _

So not true but I hope he didn't get the wrong idea. But I did like him. Lucky he's not a mind reader*.

So I got my stuff ready to go.

**(she has no idea that he kinda is along with him being a vampire but would she really feel the same about him only I know and you guys soon.)**

**p.s I have changed my pen name sorry for any confusion but I was RosarioLamia HellGirl.**

**Thanks for reading and REVIEW plz I WANT TO thank the ppl who review and also the ppl who added this story to ur favourites n story alert n me to favourites authors.**

**MooNlIghtGirl14**


	8. Chapter 8 meeting in the woods pt2

I don't own the night world.

Chapter 8: the meeting in the woods pt2

Kiana's pov** (when amy got home from her walk with Alfie)**

He's come back again. I don't know how to tell them. I think he's after big sister. Its the way he looks at her. I hope he isn't a crazy person that going to try and kill us. I think I have to stop watching horrors with Audrey.

I heard big sister ask what's wrong. I answered nothing. I knew she was stressing over something. So I came away from the window. We didn't talk much. But I didn't care. Then it came time for me to go to my friends sleepover.

****

Darius pov

It was now time to meet in the woods. I don't know why I agreed to come. Maybe I wasn't thinking like usual. Or maybe I did it for Amy. Oh no I think I have fallen for the girl I must be insane.

Then I remembered something. The notebook or just one of the prophesy.

_the life he has now _

_he never wanted. Brought_

_to him in the shadows that_

_bound him._

_His love will return._

_Hating her will bring_

_pain to both._

_Cut deep both shall _

_be life and emotions_

_joined by a silver thread._

_Where both need to be ready _

_to face the darkness._

It sounded a lot like me. But who is the her. A quick flash went through my mind. The flash had two images. Amy and that girl. What if they are both the same person.

What if Amy is the one to fight the darkness. But who is the darkness and who is it's son. We all are connected in this. It couldn't be him could it. I shook my head. To get the thought out and left the house which was near the woods.

****

Chloe's pov

I can't believe we are trusting this guy. He probably thinks im a freak. But there is something different about him.

I don't know call me crazy or overprotective of Amy. I don't care but. I know he has something to do with the prophecy's.

I hope he can take care of Amy. In the days a head. I just don't know how much help me and Audrey are going to be. I think Audrey knows something. But she's hiding it.

****

Darius pov

I think these guys thought I wouldn't come. Ha the witch probably thinks I think of her as a freak.

"By the way Chloe I don't think your a freak. I know Audrey is hiding something and Amy your in love with me." I said with a chuckle.

Amy glared at me but the other two we're shocked. I also noticed that Amy didn't seem to be here at all. That got me thinking about the girl again and her similarity's to Amy. They must be the same person.

No one said anything for a while we all just looked at each other. Till Chloe broke the silence.

"As long as you don't tell anyone about the prophecy's we should all get along fine. Also you have to help us figure them out. That way we can meet each other another day." Chloe said.

We all nodded even though it was for me to answer. I just turned around and walk away.

I would text Amy later.

****

**Audrey's Pov**

How did he know. I can't afford to let him find out any more than he already has. I saw the way he looked at Amy so much love in his eyes. Along with his usual deviousness.

I silently laughed at that. But I thought he right about Amy being in love with him. It was writing in her eyes.

I sighed.

There was just something about him. That was not right.

****

Amy's Pov

Omg he knows. What will I do. I'll just deny it. Even though I didn't want to. I sighed as he walked off home through the woods.

Then I remembered I needed to get out of here. I waved to Audrey and Chloe and said I was tired.

Which wasn't true.

Once I got home my phone vibrated announcing I had a text. I got the shock of my life when I saw who it was from.

****

**there that's chapter 8. hope you guys like it. :D**

**MooNlIghtGirl14 x**


	9. Chapter 9 Secrets unleashed

**I don't own the night world. Okay I know in the last chapter Amy gets a text off someone but just ignore that for now. :D **

Chapter 9: Secrets unleashed

Audrey's pov

I was thinking about what Darius said about me keeping a secret. It's true I am. But it is only to protect my sister.

I was just walking back from Chloe's house. Thinking I can't keep this to myself any longer. I couldn't talk to Amy since she couldn't remember. Any of it im sure. I looked up at the stars and started to think back to that day.

_Flashback_

_I was about 6 or 7 when it happened. I always knew my little sister had vampire blood in her DNA just like I do. But I'm not as strong or as fast as her. Oh Amy I hope you don't go out again tonight. She always goes out for a night walk. But I had a bad feeling about tonight._

"_Amy are you going out tonight." I whispered to her._

_We had to whisper because mum doesn't know about Amy's nightly walks. She wouldn't let her go out. _

"_Yes Audrey. I see by your eyes that your worried and your going to try and stop me. Don't I won't listen." Amy whispered._

_With saying that she turned and left. I decided to wait a little then follow her. I was just about at the door when our uncle and mum appeared in front of me._

"_Where do you think your going young lady." asked Mum._

_Edward our uncle just stayed quite. _

"_After Amy." I said._

_I was worried and I knew Amy would understand why I did it._

_End flashback_

I shock my head to get the memory out my head. I love Amy she's the best sister ever and I would protect her.

Just then I heard a twig snap and I turned around quicker than I normally would.

"who's there." I snapped.

What I saw surprised me it was only a cat.

"Oh it's just a kitty." I said.

Once I turned around I saw this gorgeous guy. But I knew he wasn't a guy the last thing I remember was his smug grin then he leapt at me and bite my neck.

**Hope you enjoyed and sorry I haven't updated in a while. And please Review.**

**Natsori forevax X**


	10. Chapter 10 Awakening

**I don't own the night world just this plot and my occ.**

Chapter 10: Awakening

**Amy's pov**

Once I got home my phone vibrated announcing I had a text. I got the shock of my life when I saw who it was from.

_Darius: So u made a lie so u cud think bout me like im thinking bout u ;) x but is ur big sis home or any other family member there x_

My mind flashed with angry. Who did he think he was. I might have been thinking about him but that doesn't mean I enjoy it.

_Amy: yh im alone does it really matter or are u going to say something like im outside ur house ive come all the way 2 c u x_

a few minutes later and Audrey still wasn't home. Or was it the fact he hadn't bothered to text her back. She was about to give up the texting Darius. When he answered her back.

_Darius: hey I am already been waiting for u 2 open the door for a couple an hour :( if u don't want me to come in im gone then x_

I couldn't believe what I read so I rushed to the door.

"Hey." I called once I had seen him he moved away from the gate and walked towards her.

"So can I come in then." Darius asked charmingly.

I just nodded and let him into the house.

.

.

.

.

**Unknown pov**

I finally have her. My love. She still taste as sweet as ever. I looked down at Audrey. Once I awaken my father I can get rid of that silver haired vampire brat.

And then Audrey would be mine.

.

.

.

.

**Chloe's pov**

No Audrey I can't believe I saw that she should be with Amy not that man we saw at the cinema. What was with him that day anyway. I better give Amy and Darius a phone since I know he will be with her.

.

.

.

.

**Unknown pov(out in the middle of no where in a cave** **beside the sea.)**

Finally my son has awakened me. Now I can take my revenge on the royals that trapped me. Hope they don't try and send little girls at me this time.

For now though I think I am going out for a little snack.

.

.

.

.

.

**okay I am very sorry if this last chapter is short but can't be helped. Okay it might be a while before I can get the second part of this story up. It will be called Awakened. So more pairings I hope I can add in. thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
